yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood origin of the clan pre-dates the history of Kasaihana. The Brotherhood has been in existence for over hundreds of years. Their origin comes from 16th Century Europe and 18th Century America. They were a clan of strong and proud assassins. They were the best at their jobs. The men were trained to become the greatest assassins the world would ever know. And the women had the option to take the hard life of an assassin or a stay at home wife. Most women of The Brotherhood chose to stay home and prepare the children for their up and coming trials. But as a clan they were the fiercest and most feared for centuries. They lived in the shadows and were rarely ever seen. The masters of stealth and secrecy, they completed their tasks without causing a scene or giving themselves away. A lot of the world's history was made by the blade of a Brotherhood Assassin. Today, The Brotherhood is practically extinct. Their disappearance is unknown even to Dominique, the last remaining member, and it is yet to even know if Dom himself will find out what had happened to his people. In Ark 5 only one full-blood member was still breathing. Dominique Corvo is the last remaining Brotherhood member, and even he is not fully in depth with the traditions of The Brotherhood. The growth and existence of The Brotherhood is on his shoulders. The Brotherhood, also known as the Assassins, Liberalis Circulum (Circle of Liberals) during the time of the Roman Empire, or Hashshashin during the Middle Ages, was an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of The Order, against whom they fought a continuous, recondite war throughout the entirety of recorded human history. Whereas the Order sought to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Brotherhood fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it allowed for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality. Traits of the Master Assassins The Brotherhood Assassins were beyond anything short of amazing. They could pull of kills that people can only imagine of doing. They are beyond well knowledge in hand to hand combat. They could quickly kill you with their fists or instantly kill you with a blade or projectile weapon. They created weapons that were revolutionary for their time. The Assassins were the definition of a peak human. They held great skill in acrobatics and parkour. They could jump from building to building for hours without fatigue. They were masters of any weapon they could find. Whether they were small or big, weapons were apart of them. The possibilities for the Assassins were endless. In a simple sense, they were and are the best of the best when it comes to Assassin. Training The Assassins spent their entire lives training to kill. From an early age, they were taught to observe their surroundings and plan ahead. Combat skills were essential and focused on bladed weaponry. However, the most important consideration in the Assassins' training was concealment. Stealth was the greatest weapon of the Assassins, and everything about their lives emphasized a devotion to it. It was essential for an Assassin to be able to reach their target unnoticed and then slip back into the crowd after they had struck. Another significant focus of an Assassin's training was maneuverability. By the time an Assassin reached the rank of Master Assassin, they were also a master of free-running, an early form of parkour extensively utilized by the Assassins. Widely seen as alien by the general populace, this method of movement allowed the Assassins to reach areas not otherwise accessible. Free-running gave the Assassins a significant advantage over nearly all of their enemies and city guards, and could be used to traverse crowded urban environments quickly and efficiently. The Look of The Assassin Unlike Yakuza groups who allow their soldiers to wear what they want, The Brotherhood all matched in their attire to show a symbol of respect and power. They wore specific robes that gave the color scheme and logo of The Brotherhood. The robes themselves played as an armor. The most significant part of the attire is the hood of the robe. It covers their head but the hood comes down to a point that stands out from regular hoods. During the 16th Century if you saw the hood like this, you knew the person wearing it was not to be fucked with. Throughout the ages, the Brotherhood has had many weapons at its disposal. During ancient times, the Assassins did not have any standard attire or equipment, but ancient Assassins were known for using spears, poisons, bows, and other armaments. By the time of the High Middle Ages, they had assumed white as their general color and robes with beaked hoods as their common clothing. This age also marked the appearance of the Assassins' signature weapon, the Hidden Blade, a retractable blade. Other weapons used by the Assassins included swords, short blades and throwing knives, though the Order forbade the use of poison as "a coward's tool". From the Renaissance onward, the Assassins' equipment did not change significantly, but some weapons were added to their arsenal. The use of armor over robes had become popular, although the white robes with beaked hoods persisted. Italian Assassins used a Hidden Gun, crossbow, smoke bombs, and a secondary Hidden Blade, among more conventional weapons like swords and knives. Some regions also had unique weapons not seen elsewhere, like the tomahawk or Hookblades used in the early 16th century Ottoman Empire. Still others, such as the Caribbean Assassins, did not have beaked hoods as part of their standard attire. Attributes of all Brotherhood Assassins *'Eagle Mode': This is a special trait learned throught The Brotherhood. Throughout their years of training and constant battle, The Brotherhood was actually able to create a special technique through the use of Chi that allows the Master Assassin to gain a sixth sense. To give you a better explanation, Dom's vision becomes black and white. But his ears pick up the essence of the people around him. A target or people that are of evil heart come up with a red like aura. This makes it easier for him to find a target even behind walls. His ears pick up on their heartbeat, even if they are yards apart. Those of allied nature or of good heart will come up with a bright blue aura. These are the people he avoids, unless they are the target. It also helps Dom predict the next movement of the target as it slows his vision down to actually slowly process what is going on. The human eye is like a camera, as a metaphor, a normal person will see things at maybe 60 frames per second. This means that the motions of people are at normal speed and can't really be broken down slowly. But while in Eagle Mode, Dom's eyes become able to see things at 1200 frames per second. This may seem like a big difference, but in reality all it does is slow down the way things look to him and this allows him to be more accurate and increasingly more deadly. The Eagle Mode does not take much of his Chi but over time if he holds it for too long, it will drain his Chi. But throughout a day, Dom can activate this at anytime without a charge. In this mode, he is able to dodge linear attacks like bullet fire rather easily if he sees the weapon itself. *''' Master Assassin': The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. The user can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, the user can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Some users may be able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. The user is capable of hiding numerous weaponry item, weapon or object even weapons that have much bigger than their body. With talents such as this the user is skilled with using any of the hidden weapons. The weapon are often hidden within a very small item at times and may not appear to heavy for the user to carry. The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. The Style Of The Brotherhood The Brotherhood were always considered a One Man Army because they could put down an entire crowd of enemies with just their chi fighting style. It is well known that The Brotherhood will always fight with their weapons but in those situations that call for the bare fist, The Brotherhood had a weapon for that. Chi is not taught to be an extensive part of the body for an Assassin. Chi gives off a radiant aura around your body for Chi users to visually see from an distance. Chi is something that the Assassins tend to stay away from while on a job. That is why the Eagle Mode is so powerful for the assassin and indeed helpful. The levels of the Brotherhood Fighting Style is broken up into two levels. *Level one is the level of Chi used that does not give off a radiance. Because Assassins in the Brotherhood do not use Chi for much else other than fighting, they are able to reach power without having to actually give up a lot of energy. WThe effects of this level are very effective in a state of battle. In this level, the user can focus chi into the fighting points of a body (fists, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) and increase the effectiveness of their attack. A punch that can seem normal can carry a destructive form to crush through a concrete wall. (Depending on the user) This effect can be brought about by the user at anytime during a bout. But because of The Brotherhood being so proud in weaponry rather than using their bare fists, this may not be used. But then again, that choice depends all on the user. The effects of the fighting style also reach to the supportive defense in many ways. A user can enhance their skin and bone structure to be harder than a normal humans to take hard impacts but of course, this is very limited. A user won't be going around and trying to use his arm as a shield against a Vibranium Blade or such of that extent. Another helpful supportive ability is that a small speed increase can be gained from utilizing the chi effect on the body. *The second and most powerful level of this fighting style is when the users fighting point (Fist, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) become encoated with a form of Chi. This pushes the strength of the attack with the ability to pierce through even the strongest of metals. But because of the chi forming around the fighting point, the Assassin's chi can be sensed or seen by other Chi Users. This level of the fighting style has rarely ever been used in the history of The Brotherhood. This has amazing destructive power and can continue to grow depending on the user. While in this level of Chi, the Assassin no longer cares about keeping his cover and will utilize every aspect of his Chi. This state allows him to form a coat of hardened chi around a body part like his arm or his entire body and create a Chi Armour. This holds the ability to hold off the effects of weak to high medium metal weapons. The speed increase is also a lot higher than in the first level. While in the first level, the assassin is still trying to keep his Chi down but in the second level, the Assassin can unleash all the speed his body can deliver. Roman Pierce Roman is both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He is also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Roman could instinctively differentiate friend from foe. After talking to his captive father, he later inherited his father's Assassin robes, which he would upgrade with various armor and dyes throughout his life. Roman was born into the life of the Assassin from his father who was one before him. During the late 21st Century it had been believed that the entire Assassin Brotherhood had been wiped out from existence by the power of The Order. But both Roman and Dominic remained. From these two last seeds of the Brotherhood, they went on to forge the path for the later centruries to come. Dominic of course using his gifts to pursue his own personal goals, Roman chose to spread the name of the Brotherhood the best he could. Taking the job as the leader of the Brotherhood, he has been able to raise his own assassins in the modern era of Kasaihana City. Using his advanced control of The Power of Nothingness, Roman has been able to mimic the actions of The Leader of The Order. Knowing that the pureblood line of assassins will end with him, Roman has been prolonging his life and leaving him at the peak human form of his body for as long as he can. The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. '''Fortification': Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'The Kidd ' ' '''Brandon Hill, the first recruit, and the youngest of the New Generation Brotherhood Assassins. Brandon was founded on the streets when fate would have it, Brandon tried to rob Roman. Not knowing that the man had been a trained assassin of the Brotherhood, Roman quickly stopped and handled Brandon like a ragdoll; beating him to where Brandon thought he was going to die. But Roman had seen something special in the young lad and took him in as his own. For an entire decade Brandon had been trained and taught to hone in on his abilities just as any assassin would. Brandon has grown up to be a young teenager now and is more mature than most of the kids his own age. He lives and breathes the Creed of the Assassins and will do anything to protect his brothers in arms. By matching his mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just as Roman is. His strength, reflexes, stamina, and endurance are roughly comparable to that of Dominic Corvo. Brandon Hill is a highly skilled combatant trained by Roman. Although he was always more of a brawle, he gained more training and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled than before. Brandon is a skilled acrobatic and a very prominant sword fighter, he can hold his best with even the best of The Brotherhood with a blade in his hand, whether it be a sword or the hidden blades. The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Dropshot Oscar Gonzales is the second recruit of Roman's New Generation Assassins. A former KPS Scout Sniper he is The Eye of the Assassin Order. Though all assassins are well rounded and proficiant in every form of martial art, fighting style, ways of war, etc. Oscar is known to be beyond advanced when it comes to shooting a target down. Using his chi, he defys laws of physics when it comes to firing a round down range. Oscar was once working for the KPD but found that the kind of work he was doing was never going to change the city and fix the problems that existed. He always knew that the problems were deeper into the system than the public could really know, and because of that he quit the KPD to try and use his talents in another way. Similar to how the rise of superheros came to be. In a twist of fate, Oscar may have ended up with Heroes For Hire in its early days if he had not come to meet Roman. Roman took a liking to this mans talents and quickly took him in as the third member of their Assassin's Brotherhood. Quickly trained in their ways, Oscar caught on quite easily and gained all new forms of talent and ability. Oscar has trained himself to become a master Marksman specializing in the use of Bows(Compound, Cross, Long), Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles, Pistols, etc. with extreme accuracy. There isn't anything this guy can't shoot down. With the enhancement of his Chi, he has been able to curve bullets to fit the trajectory and route he wants these bullets to take. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by his father with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Oscar possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Category:Clans Category:Information Category:The Brotherhood Category:Organization Category:Blistering Cold Saga